To hell and back
by Jazzfiction
Summary: Maybe if we knew how a hasty judgment can affect our lives , we would have been more non-judgmental. reviews help me improve and get closer to what the fandom likes. all rights belong to JK Rowling
1. cold

Cold.

It felt cold and the worn,hand-me-down cloak she had wrapped around herself could do little to keep the cool away. But the truth was: _"the cold she felt was from within. "_

It was from the deepest parts of her memory. Parts,she had spent years trying to remove,but it was useless. just like any of her attempts. she could not wipe them away ...no matter how deep she buried those parts down her memory lane, they existed in the most brutal way possible .

They were origins of the frost that now surrounded her. That had in fact surrounded her for the past 5 years.

She wasn't sure, however,she had lost count of the days at times, but the last she checked,it had been 5 years that she had been held in this dark cell, though it had been long ago...

such a long time since she had counted. She had stopped.

Somehow, counting the days turned out to be useless, just like anything she ever did now.

 _Just like her._

She adjusted the cloack again, in a futile attempt to keep herself warm, but the frost was stronger than her...

AN: Hey!!! so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction .this first chapter is pretty short , I know,but I promise the next ones are gonna be much longer.every time longer than the last


	2. something doesn't fit

-Mr Longbottom, I already told you; The minister himself has forbidden me from letting anyone in today; He is now having an exceptionally important meeting.

-Anna, why don't you get it? This can't wait!

-I'm terribly sorry Neville, but it has to!

Neville Longbottom had had enough. He had been waiting in front of minister's office for 3 hours and all the while had asked Anna, the Secretary, to let him in, only to be answered the same thing. So he made his way to the door, ignoring Anna's protests and threats, but just as he was about to turn the door knob, the door opened and Kingsley shacklebolt stepped out; leading two guests out of the door and looking questioningly at Neville at the same time.

-It will perhaps, be a better start this way, Mr Hamilton...

-Hopefully, hopefully; Minister it was an honour.

The two men shook kingsley's hand and set off.

-Longbottom! What is this riot about? I could hear you through the door!

-My apologies sir, but there is a matter at hand that needs to be discussed right away.

-Is that so? What is it about?

-The case 293 .

Kingsley remained speechless for a few seconds.

-Very well, in you go.

*Aurors' office*

-bloody hell, Ron!

Harry Potter said as Ron Weasley slammed the door shut, loudly.

-"Morning." Ron grunted.

-Some of us woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh? What's up mate? Nice date last night?

-Not bloody likely!

-"That bad, huh?" Harry chuckled.

-Worse! Tell your bloody fiancée never to set me up again, will you? The lunatic kept talking about my adventures with Harry Potter all night! Said it turned her on! Wouldn't shut up for a second!

-"Ooh! Sorry mate!" Harry exclaimed amused.

-Now I'm bloody hungover! Cuz I had to keep drinking to forget who I shagging!

-Well, I guess I should tell Ginny to cancel all the dates that she has set for you.

-"You better do that." Said Ron.

The door of the office opened and Charleston, the new recruit, barged in.

-Auror Weasley! Auror Potter! Emergency interrogation, room number 14.

-"Duty calls!" Harry said.

-"What's it about, Charleston?" Ron grunted.

-Uhm,case number 293.

Harry turned ghostly white, while Ron's facial expression turned stoick. He then turned to Charleston with a death glare as if it was his fault.

-"You're dismissed" He said so frostily that Charleston almost dropped the folders he was holding before shutting the door.

There was silence in the room for a few moments.

-"Ron, are you Ok?" Harry asked cautiously after several minutes.

Ron was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

-Fucking bitch! still doesn't leave me alone.


	3. Marietta Edecomb

Kingsley shacklebolt hurriedly walked down the stairs towards room 14 .

Harry and Ron were already there, ready to start the quiery.

-"Longbottom!" He whispered to Neville at his side.

-Yes sir?

-I need this to be kept quiet for now.

-Yes sir.

He finally reached the room, right before Ron could get in.

-Potter! Weasley!

-"Sir!" they said in unison.

-I will be doing this interrogation. You both are dismissed.

-"But sir, you're the Minister for magic; Why would you be doing this minor quiery?" Harry asked confused.

-That is my business Potter! On your way now.

As they walked away he could hear Weasley grunting and swearing under his breath.

-Longbottom! Have you brought the Rosita serum?

-Yes sir, here it is .

Neville held up a tiny vial of a golden coloured serum.

-Very well, let's get this done.

In the room number 14, Sat a woman with auburn hair that Neville recognised from The D.A. meetings back in Hogwarts. She had some sort of sneer at her lips.

-"Ms Marieta Edgecomb, is that correct?" Kingsley started the interrogation.

-"Yes." Said the woman dryly.

-Ms Edgecomb, as you are well aware, you have been brought here for further investigation on the occurrence of September 19th 1998.

Kingsley pushed a folder including necessary information, towards her. She read it lazily.

-To start the interrogation, I must ask you to drink this potion.

-"Rosita serum, huh? How are you sure this one isn't outdated? Veritaserum turned out to be useless." The woman asked sarcastically.

-Oh, I'm quite sure. Drink it, please.

-And if I don't?

-You see, auror Longbottom is here with me to help with those matters; So please drink this without further ado. Surly none of us would like to use force here.

-"Why does it even matter? As far as I know this case has been closed down for years. What does this case have to do with me? I'm just an ordinary citizen." Said the woman who was looking quite anxious now.

-But you see, that's the thing, Ms Edgecomb; no ordinary citizen knows about the state of the cases. Therefore I'm wondering, how do you know that this case has been closed down?

-Well...well because the murderer was caught, wasn't she? Everyone knows that. This case is done with!

-"You are wrong again, Ms Edgecomb, this is a very confidential case of the ministry and no one but the aurors who worked on the case know about the state of it. I'd say let's not waste anymore time. I recommend you to co-operate." Kingsley said calmly and pushed the vial towards her again. she scolded and after a minute drowned the liquid.

-"Ms Edgecomb, before we begin do you know this person?" Kingsley asked, holding up a photograph. She rolled her eyes and grunted:

-"Who doesn't?"

-Then tell me about her; The murder on September 19th, 5 years ago, was it her doing?

It looked as if the woman was struggling, but the potion got hold of her.

-No.

Neville's blood froze. It couldn't be. Not after all these years. This could not be happening now.

-"Sir?" He tried.

-"Not now." Said Kingsley, looking as flabbergasted as he felt.

-"Then who did it?" Kingsley asked the girl.

-I... I did it.

-But...what about the evidence? The wand? Threat letters and those Coins? The patronus? Who arranged it all?

-I did.

-Under whose orders?

-The girl seem to be getting more agitated by the moment.

-Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange's.

-What? But what were their motives?

Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, were two of the most wanted death Eaters still at large; Lurking somewhere in the dark.

-What do you think? Get rid of Potter and the readheads. What better way than her?

-Explain?

-Well, the plan was to get rid of them all, but then they decided that one would do; If they believed that she was thae one to have done this to them it would rip them apart beyond repair. Although there were other plans, the ministry tightened the security around them. They were...are fucking untouchable, so they just took delight in their misery.

-Then none of those things were her doing, all false trails, weren't they?

-Yup.

Neville was speechless. He couldn't believe it. 5 years and they hadn't caught on. Neville found himself unable to listen any longer, so he excused himself and left the room.


	4. Mistakes

There were no windows in the cell, so she couldn't tell if it was night or day, but she had gotten used to it. she'd learned the hard way not to ask questions. After the war and defeat of Voldemort, so many death Eaters were captured and imprisoned; Sometimes she saw them. They were thirsty for her blood; Even after all these years.

Weren't they tired? She was.

Due to all these dangerous dark wizards,including herapparently, being held captive, they had reinforced the security in Azkaban. Now the dementors guarded the exterior walls, while men guarded the cells. It didn't lessen the effect of the dementors though, they still sucked all the happy thoughts from your mind, until you were left with nothing but fear and sadness and despair.

She knew that because by now they had sucked every ounce of her happiness out of her.

Each Prisoner was allowed 3 visits a year. She never had any. Each Prisoner was only allowed to speak when spoken to; No questions were to be asked. Due to loads of crimes committed during and after the war, all the prisoners were given hurried trials and their cases were closed; never to be opened again.

She was one of them. She wasn't given a full trial; The evidence against her was too strong and she had no shield but her words and her words, turned out, were worthless.

Voldemort and his supporters had apparently created a mindescape from veritaserum. Discovering that, the ministry stopped using it altogether. It wasn't worth the effort if the suspects were able to fight it off. So, at that time, she had had no proof, no counter evidence to prove her innocence.

Prisoners were not allowed to send mails, however, they were permitted to receive them. Not that it made any difference for her; She never received anything.

Oh, she had tried; But try as she might, it was useless. She had asked for a second trial, to be listened to, to least contact a friend, but no avail; Everything was forbidden, especially when it came to her.

Sometimes she could hear other prisoners; They begged to let them contact their families, but they weren't really heard by anyone but her. She wanted to tell them to stop; That it was useless; That she had tried everything. She used to struggle too, but it only hurts you worse.

The guards were apparently the only upgrade in the prison, since the prisoners would not be in direct contact with the dementors, but she'd take the dementors any day... She'd take them over the guards with open arms...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Longbottom!

Neville turned at the voice of the minister, but couldn't stand up.

-"Sit, son." Kingsley said.

-Minister...Sir... is it?...could she...

-She is telling the truth.

Neville put his head in his hands, unable to lift it.

-How?

-The evidence was all fake, made up, she explained it all; It makes sense.

-So... W-what's the order?

-Her immediate release. God knows, that girl doesn't deserve another minute in that cell.

-"She hadn't deservedanyof it." Neville whispered. "She was innocent and no one listened. Not even herclosest friends!

-The evidence was too strong, Longbottom. there was nothing for her to explain at the time.

-Yes and just like that, we throw a bunch of people in Azkaban without giving them any chance to explain themselves.

-Longbottom, come to your senses; It was the best decision at the time. The months following the war were mad times, Longbottom, I don't even want to recall them, but all suspects with strong evidence against them were thrown in prison, she amongst them. The law doesn't take somebody'swordsfor the truth, unless there is evidence for it and in this case, all evidence pointed that she was guilty; We only did our jobs.

Neville nodded his head reluctantly.

-Now I want you to go to Azkaban and set the release papers in order. It takes two days to release her already; We don't want to keep her in there any longer.

Neville was on his feet with no hesitation.

He just turned around and asked worriedly:

-"Sir, Harry and Ron,They need to know."

-Yes. I know that; But I find myself reluctant to tell them that the person who was until recently guilty for the death of Arthur Weasley, is indeed innocent...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aurors' office*

-"What do you think it is about that case that Kingsley had to deal with himself?" Harry asked.

-"I don't think about that case." Ron said plainly.

-Good, it's better if you don't.

There was a knock on the door and then Charleston walked in, still cautious of their behaviour.

-Auror Potter! Auror Weasley! The minister has asked to see you in his office, immediately.

-"We'll be there right away. You can go." Harry said.

This was getting creepy and it set Ron on edge badly. What was it about this case that was worth talking about again after 5 years?

-"Come on. let's go get done with this shit." Said Ron.

As they reached Kingsley's office, Anna was already waiting for them.

-The minister will see you now, go in please.

When they walked into the office Kingsley was sitting behind his desk, rubbing his temples thoughtfully; When he looked up, he suddenly looked older than Harry ever remembered seeing him.

-Potter! Weasley! Sit. There's simply too much to discuss for you to be standing.

-Minister, What's the urgency?

-You see today a woman was captured.

-"Very well and who was it? The same woman _we_ were going to interrogate?" Harry asked.

-Correct, Potter, Marietta Edgecomb was captured and through her confessions, we attained information... information that can be both relieving and agonising for the two of you.

Harry couldn't fathom anything. What was this matter that needed so much preparation for?

-"let's hear it then." said Ron evenly, clearly wanting to get it done with.

-Gentlemen, we have been mistaken and blinded by our hurried and false judgement for 5 years;Ron, I do not wish to open old wounds, but this needs said.

Ron somehow looked baffled by all this introduction; Harry couldn't help but feel the same. He was curious, yes, but there was something, some strange sound in his mind telling him to run.

-According to Marietta Edgecomb's confessions under the influence of Rosita serum and validated by my own performance of legilimency, we understood that the fingers of accusations in September 19th 1998 were in fact, pointed at the wrong person.

Suddenly the temperature dropped 100 degrees. The Voice in Harry's mind, was now loudly and clearly ordering him to run away, but his feet somehow felt too weak to use; One glance at Ron and he knew he was worse; His usually pale skin looked ghostly white and he was gripping the edge of his seat so hard his knuckles were white.

-Wha-what are you saying?

-You see all of the evidence collected, leaded us to her, but after interrogating Edgecomb, it turned out that it was fake and...

Harry couldn't take the rambling any longer; He needed a straight answer; So then he could run just as his mind was telling him to, so he punched the desk suddenly rising on his feet and shouting:

-"Enough with the words Shacklebolt! Is she or is she not the murderer?"

Kingsley closed his eyes, as if it pained him to say it:

-"She's hasn't done anything. five years and all the while she was innocent..."

And then Harry was running. His mind was too scared to function any other emotion but fear. He ran with only one destination in his head: **_"Hermione Granger"_**

 **AN: So here it is! I hope you enjoy! About Kingsley's complex words, I find it a way for him to stall. annoying, right?**


	5. We meet again

**Hey guys! so this is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. please pay attention to the M rating; which means there will be mentions of rape violence and sexual encounters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Knock knock, girly! Did you miss me?

The disgusting man stood outside the bars of her cell with that terrifying sneer. He looked her up and down and licked his lips hungrily.

Hermione kept her eyes locked on the ceiling, not wanting to see that disgusting face of his.

-Ye sure look ast as _tastey_ as ever.

Hermione cringed inwardly; Her whole body ached from the last time and she had bruises all over. She was sure her upper rib was broken as well. She didn't know if there was a God above who'd listen to her, but if there was, she prayed to God to give her one more day to rest.

-I see you're as quiet as always. Jonathan!

He called his fellow guard.

-"Whass wron?" Said the man.

-Pass the keys.

-Oh, right. Better be careful; Missy and I had a rough session last night.

-No worries.

He opened the door as the other guard walked away.

-"Says you two had a rough one, aye? Not too rough to save a round or two fer me, I hope." He licked his lips and kneeled in front of her on the ground, stroking the side of her face.

-So, tell me girly, whose dick do you like best? Mine? Or his? Or maybe one of the other guards'?

Hermione remained silent and focused her eyes away from him.

-Oww, come on now sweet heart... don't wanna set me off, do you?

She remained silent; And that's when the first blow came; He slapped her right across the face, then he grabbed her face in one hand and made her look at him.

-Answer when yer master is talking to ye! Ye slut!

Hermione tried to look through him, but then he was kissing her; Biting her lips brutally and gripping her neck.

-"You know girly, once there was a time ye'd struggle and scream." He said against her mouth.

-"But now ye've gotten so boring; Ye ain't even bitin nomore." He said and then he was tearing her cloak off and unbuckling his trousers at the same time. He pushed her down by her neck and roughly pinned her arms above her head. His mouth leaving bruising kisses on her neck; Then he attacked her breasts, squizzing and kneading them. One hand remained on her chest while the other traced down her body, roaming her naked form. He shifted his weight fully on her and Hermione's aching rib screamed in protest; She however, bit down her lips to stop the whimper from escaping her lips. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She closed her eyes and tried to escape into her mind, but she couldn't get away from him; She couldn't get away from any of them; All of her attempts had been useless, until, one day she just stopped. Struggling and screaming and fighting was what they wanted and she wouldn't give it to them. Moments later, he penetrated her; She tried to block out the noises of grunting and moaning he made with each thrust. It hurt so much, but she didn't make a sound. She stayed limp and unmoving, letting him abuse her already broken and fragile body, while her soul was bleeding and once again, she knew:

 _"No God was there to listen to her."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Azkaban*

Neville stood outside the gates of Azkaban, waiting for a guard to take him to the visitors section. He had no idea how you was going to go about this, but still, here he was.

-"Neville! Neville!" Shouted the very familiar voice of Harry Potter.

-Harry! what... what the hell are you doing here?

-I'm going in.

-"No." Said Neville sternly.

-I have to, Neville! I need to! I... we... I need to see her, see her and make sure it's _Hermione_ and not the murderer I pictured in my mind for 5 years! I need to see her and decide how I could possibly believe she could commit murder? Fuck all of the consequences! Neville, please...

-"Alright." Neville said hesitantly.

They were guided through the dark corridors, leading to a small room in the corner; Nothing much was provided for the visitors, just a window, a table and a few chairs. The prison really was in a miserable shape and the presence of the dementors made it even more gloomy. They sat down and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in the cell*

Hermione laid trembling on the ground. Bruises covered her naked form. She was so battered that she could hardley reach for her cloak. Whereas she hadn't done as the guard had ordered, he had kicked and hit her, until she was nearly unconscious.

She really wanted a blanket. Nothing fancy or hand knitted, just a little one to cover her up and keep her warm; It was so cold that her limbs were trembling involuntarily. In the darkness she very slowly slithered on the ground and got closer to the cloak, however, she didn't have the strength to sit up and put it around herself, so she simply nestled against it, trying to find a warmer place in her dreams; Not that there was anything for her to dream about.

The door suddenly opened and the guard named Jonathan barged in and kicked her in the shin.

-Move that ass of yours sweetheart, you've got visitors.

No. He was deceiving her so he could take her to that awful Dungeon in the back, where the whole lot of them gathered and did things to her in a gang. She simply couldn't take it; One last hit and her broken rib would rip her lungs apart. She closed her eyes in self-pity and shook her head.

-What? don't you want visitors? I'd be dancing around if they've told me _Harry Potter_ wanted to visit me.

Her eyes popped open. _That name_ ; A name she had tried desperately to forget, but she never could. If she concentrated well enough, she could still see those emerald green eyes, boring in hers one last time before he turned his head and cursed her with disgust. The person for whom she had given up her parents and had been ready to lay down her life if necessary, just to help him survive the horrible task of defeating the darkest wizard of all time; That was what, after all, siblings did for each other. And the person who she had loved as her own brother, who had been her best friend, had been the same person who had spit at her; Told her things that she had never heard him say, at least not to her.

Her breath hitched in her throat and tears burnt her eyes. Was this a game? Was the guard lying? Was he going to rape her, yet again, once more?

The wait had indeed, agitated the guard, so he hurled her to her feet roughly and put that dirty cloak forcefully around her and pushed her out of the door.

-Get going you filthy whore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

visitors section*

Harry impatiently tapped his feet to the ground; Growing more frustrated by the minute. Finally the door opened. The guard walked in first and he pulled a pale, dirty and fragile woman with him. He shoved her roughly to the corner and hit her with a binding charm. The girl didn't protest, in fact, she didn't even lift her head. The guard then pushed her in a chair and sneered when a sound close to a whimper left her lips; Out of pain probably.

-Here it is Sir. As you can see, she has been treated exactly as she deserves.

Neville and Harry were too shocked at the display of manipulation that they didn't utter a word. The guard left and shut the door. Harry watched the girl, unable to speak; He had come here to find Hermione, _his Hermione_ , but this... this looked nothing like the girl he had seen 5 years ago. Sitting before him was a skeleton. A sorry excuse for a human being. She still didn't look up and to Harry's horror she was absolutely naked under the torn cloak around her and if you listened to the sound of her breathing, it was with difficulty.

Neville found the courage to clear his throat then and said: "Herm...Hermione... Hermione Granger?"

Very slowly the girl brought her head up. It was like a slap to the face; like somebody was painfully ripping his heart out of his chest. He had done this to her, out of sheer stupidity. What they had done to her sounded almost laughable; Trusting a bunch of evidence over their friend for 7 years; The person who had sacrificed everything for him and his task; The only person who had stood by his side when everyone left. What went wrong? What made him turn against her? Was it Ginny's cries over her father's dead body? Molly, whom he loved as his own mother, screaming in grief? Or Ron's faraway look, as he stared at his father's corpse? But who was he kidding? They've all been looking for somebody to blame, to ease their grief by punishing them. Evidence made it all easier. It had been unmistakable; yet, here he was. Watching a broken girl whose life was now ruined because of their hasty judgement.

-"Hermione do you... do you recognise us?" Neville tried again.

Hermione looked up at them blankly, then slowly nodded once.

-"Hermione, we have news... good news!" Neville said hopefully. "They have captured Marietta Edgecomb. She has confessed to Arthur's murder."

Hermione showed no sign of relief, happiness or even acknowledgement, so Neville continued: "She has confessed to be responsible for the events of September 19th 1998, do you know what this means?"

Hermione made no motion and stayed silent and blank.

-It means you're free, Hermione; All the charges against you has been removed. You'll be out of this Prison by 48 hours. Do you have any questions?

Hermione then opened her mouth and for a quarter of a second Harry felt eternally excited to be able to hear her voice after years, but his excitement all but crashed down.

-P-prisoners are not allowed to ask q-questions... It's forbidden.

They were hardly the first words he had expected to receive from Hermione Granger. He had expected her to yell or scream at them for not believing her; He had expected the cold shoulder, but this... This girl seemed to be afraid of them. Her voice was scratched and hiss like, as if it hadn't been used in _...weeks_.

Neville looked too uncomfortable as he said:

"Well... that's... you can... you can ask anything here, say anything, _anything_ you want."

A cold wind howled through the half opened window; Hermione shivered harder and started coughing; clutching her chest as if it hurt. When it stopped, she turned her eyes on the window and said in the same scratchy voice:

"There's a window."

She was almost looking at it wistfully and Harry had to wonder if there were any windows inside her cell.

-"Right... there is." Neville looked at Harry uncomfortably and silently asked him what to do.

-"Neville, would you give us a moment please?" Harry whispered to him. Neville nodded his head and hasitantly walked out.

Harry didn't know how to begin this; He cleared his throat and walked across the room to her seat.

-"Hermione?" He tried, but she didn't take her eyes off the window.

-Hermione, can you... will you look at me, please?

He slowly lowered himself on his knees in front of her.

-I'm an idiot. I'm an asshole; You... you never deserved any of this. I don't even... dare to say _"I'm sorry"_.

She still wasn't looking at him, but she whispered:

-"What date is it?"

Harry hadn't expected that.

-It's September 19th, it's the same day... _shit!_

-What year?

Harry was shocked. Didn't she know what year they were in?

-What?... it's 2003.

She didn't say anything further, but she nodded her head. The wind howled again and sent the window flying wide open. Hermione then started coughing restlessly and clutching her ribcage simultaneously. Harry closed the window and grabbed her shoulders as an attempt to help her, but as soon as he did, he wanted to retch. Her bones were practically digging out of her skin. He looked her over once more. This girl was sick; She had difficulty with breathing and coughed repeatedly; She was also obviously malnourished and it seemed as if something was wrong with her chest. She had bruises, how did she have bruises? And she was definitely cold. The tattered cloak was doing little to keep her warm.

Harry took off his own coat and hurriedly put it around her.

-What have they done to you?

At that, she looked at him; Not in anger or disdain, but with an empty stare that silently told him everything she'd been through in the last 5 years.

Suddenly the door opened and the guard walked in.

-Visitors hours are over. Get up girly!

Harry looked at Hermione who in turn, had gazed back at the window one more time.

-"Hold on, please... two more days." Harry pleaded. Hermione didn't acknowledge; She got up and let his coat drop off her shoulders and stumbled to the guard who grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her out the door. Harry wasn't sure if he heard correctly when the guard whispered in her ear: "So you're leaving; How about a _goodbye party_?"

They left and Harry throw himself on the chair, clutching the coat he had put around her in his grip. His relentless guilt weighing him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:So, this is a story is a Ron/Hermione story, so you might be wondering why there are few mentions of Ron in the story but don't worry you will get to know about him in the next chapters.


	6. Kingsly's pride

Kingsley sat behind his desk as he allowed himself a few moments to reminisce about old times. He had stepped into the ministry as a brilliant, light-footed, 18 year old graduate, who looked for adventures. As the top student, with 9 NEWTs, he had been recruited in the auror department almost immediately. He looked for justice; to bring the criminals back down, locked in prison, their rightful place. His skills had been legendary; nobody could compete with his agility and keen instinct. He never distracted himself with superficial frivolities, as a matter of fact, not once had he fallen in love. The lone love of his life was his career and he was happy with that.

More than 30 years as an auror and 5 years as the minister of magic and yet, he had never been wrong; he took pride in that. Today, however, his pride was shattered as he sat Harry Potter and Ron Weasley down to tell them that for the first time in 38 years, he had in fact, been wrong. His pride was shattered as he watched the guilt and remorse that _his_ wrong judgement had caused, cover the faces of a friend and a lover. He lost the pride he had spent about 3 decades to build, by ordering his men and recruits to hastily close down the cases at the aftermath of the second Wizarding War. These hasty judgements and incomplete trials, had, maybe, brought several criminals to Azkaban, but the same justice resulted in the destruction of an Innocent girl's life and God only knew if she had been the only one to suffer such fate.

A knock on the door distracted his thoughts as Ana, the secretary, walked in: "Minister, you called for me."

-Indeed, Ana, I want you to extract all the closed cases of the years 1998 to 2001; each and every convict should be given a full trial and if necessary, a change in their sentences.

-But sir, Are you sure? these cases all belong to the death Eaters and followers of the dark lord; you yourself, told the Wizengamot to close them down as quickly as possible.

-But you see Ana, I made a mistake. No time to explain now, do it already please. If any member of the Wizengamot questioned you on the order, just tell them this: _"Kingsley Shacklebolt went wrong."_

 **AN:** **Hey guys! It's been a long time. I'm back again with a little peak at Kingsley shacklebolt's thoughts and emotions. He has always been such a cunning and interesting character to me and I'd like to explore him more in the story.** **Don't forget reviews please!!!**


	7. The Weasleys

Harry apparated straight to the Burrow, where Ginny was staying, making the preparations for their wedding. He was in a trance as he walked to the door; the picture of Hermione's face as the guard pulled her out of the door, never leaving his mind. She hadn't even looked afraid of the man; like... she didn't really care. He opened the door and even the heavenly smell of Molly's cooking didn't do a thing to improve his horrible mood. A pair of arms surrounded him and held on tight to him from behind.

-Hmmhhh...I missed you! where have you been?

She didn't know, he gathered that much; then, what the hell has Ron been doing all this time? they should have known by now; Hermione should have been known innocent to everyone by now.

-Hey Gin.

Harry turned around to hug her as she smiled.

-Where have you been? mum's been driving me insane! She has invited 200 guests! can you possibly believe it? I need your help with picking up the decoration colours, by the way.

-Gin, Where is Molly? and Ron?

-Oh, mum's just in the kitchen; I haven't seen Ron around though.

-Who else is here?

-Well, Charlie is coming tonight, so Bill and Fleur are staying upstairs. George and Angelina will come shortly as well; Percy is in Dad's garage, by the way.

-"So, everyone's around?" he needed everyone to know it, as soon as possible.

-Uhm... yes, I guess. what's wrong? you look kind of pale. You're making me worried Harry.

-Gin, listen, I need you to gather all of your family in the living room. There is something important to tell you.

-Ok... sure.

Ginny had everyone around in a matter of minutes.

-"Harry dear! it's so good to see you." Molly said as she walked into the living room, hugging Harry tightly.

Finally George and Angelina arrived and everyone sat, looking at Harry closely.

-"Harry! your bachelor party is on, right? I've got fire whiskey prepared!" George said and patted Harry on the back.

-"Harry, I assume you have something to discuss with us?" asked Percy. All eyes were now on Harry.

-Yes. I think you should all take your seats. What I'm about to say is not easy.

-"What's going on Harry dear?" Molly asked worriedly.

-"look... " Harry started. "I know... I understand that this is hard to be reminded of, but... I just need you all to listen until I finish, can you do that?"

Everybody nodded.

-So, today a death eater was captured; through her interrogation, she confessed to being under the command of Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange.

Molly looked grim. Nobody knew where Harry was going with this, but those two names carried so many horrible memories.

-I'm not supposed to talk about confidential cases to any member of the family, but this is crucial to what I'm about to say.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. This was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined, but he had to do it; for Hermione.

-She confessed something else as well... something about Arthur's case and the person responsible for it.

There was no way to describe the anger on Ginny and George's faces. Molly was shaking slightly; her tears threatening to fall upon hearing Arthur's name. Angelina immediately sat beside her and put a comforting arm around her.

-"What else could she have done? more murders? More association with death eaters?" George spat bitterley.

-"Harry, It's not very considerate of you to bring up this subject." Percy warned, pointing his head to his anguished mother. Bill and Fleur were about the only ones who were waiting patiently for Harry to continue.

-Everyone! please, that's the thing... you see this death eater... her name is Marietta Edgecombe, she... she is Arthur's murderer.

Silence...

For what felt like hours, everyone remaind in a deathly silence, as if no one was breathing. Bill was the first to regain composure; he gripped Fleur's hand tightly in his and said: Harry... that's not possible."

-"Of course it's not!" Said George furiously. "not after all the proof the fucking ministry gave us 5 years ago, not after what we witnessed with our own eyes!"

-George, Edgecombe's confessions are valid...

-"Is that so? How exactly?" This time it was Ginny, angry tears were running down her cheeks.

-She spoke under the influence of Rositta serum; she can't lie. Say she could... why would she confess to a murder?

-I don't know, maybe... getting that bitch out of Azkaban? Maybe it's a plan! Getting her out to commit more crimes, maybe...

-"Hermione is innocent Ginny." Harry whispered. Ginny looked simply furious.

-Oh, so it's _Hermione_ again? She was a _backstabbing bitch_ to you for the last 5 years; she is my father's murderer, you moron! Harry Potter, don't you dare side with her! don't you even...

-Ginny, Kingsley interrogated Edgecombe himself; all that evidence, it was fake; a perfect plan. I'm sure he'll be here to explain everything himself; look, Hermione's done nothing wrong. That's the plain truth.

George looked at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face for a moment and then said to Angelina: "Come on Angie, we are leaving."

Angelina gave Molly another tight squeeze and then stood up to join George. Fleur took her place immediately.

-"George..." Harry tried to get him to understand.

-Look, I... I need to clear my head. Maybe later, yeah?

And with that, George and Angelina apparated away. Percy stood up as well and silently left the room. Ginny was about to do the same but Harry grabbed her arm.

-"Gin, please, listen to me..." Harry pleaded with her.

-No! You listen Harry. I don't know what you're thinking, believing all this shit, but...

-Gin, come on. Don't be like this. You're seriously saying that you wanna believe she is the murderer? She has been your best friend for...

-"Don't you dare!" Ginny hissed. "she may have been my friend, but she betrayed me. she betrayed all of us. You're just blind Harry..."

-No, I'm not; you just don't want to listen to me. don't you see what " _not listening_ " has done to us?

Ginny pulled her arm free from his grasp and said bitterly: "thanks for bringing all my mother's pain back to the surface."

She left for her room without another word and slammed the door shut. The sound of it resonating in the abnormally silent house, save for the sound of Molly's muffled sobs against Fleur's chest.

-"Ne pleure pas. pleez dont't do this to yourself Molly." Fleur tried to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Molly lifted her head and looked at Harry with a miserable expression on her pink, blotchy face:

-"Harry.. h-how? Are...Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and said: "I'm absolutely sure Molly. She was innocent all along. Look, Kingsley will explain it all himself and you'll see."

\- B-but then... that means... H-hermione is still in Azkaban! Has been... f-for 5 years! Oh, what have we done?

Bill was pacing back and forth in the small living room, deeply in thought and Fleur was rubbing circles on Molly's back.

-I can't digest it. I need proof. Harry, please tell me that kingsley's got enough proof for us all to become clear.

-I _know_ he does Bill; though I don't know much myself, Kingsley just told us about using legilimency and the serum. He said he has enough evidence and explanation to be certain. I trust him.

Bill nodded, accepting the answer, but apparently not fully convinced.

-Well... if that's true, we need to get her out of Azkaban.

-"Already done." Harry replied. "Neville and I went there, she'll be out in two days... but..." he paused.

-"What Harry?" Asked Bill

-She... she's not in a good shape.

Even the memory of her sight made him tremble.

-She couldn't... she couldn't even stand on her own, she didn't even know what year it was.

-"W-what?" Molly joined the conversation.

-"I'm going to make arrangements for her to be transferred to St Mungo's as soon as she's out."

Harry reassured as a matter of factly.

-Parfait. I do know a friend in the 'ospital. I'll ask 'er to pay 'ermione special attention.

-"Thanks Fleur." Harry said gratefully.

-"Oh goodness!" Molly exclaimed, suddenly looking frightened.

-"What's wrong mum?" asked Bill.

-"He will never get over this! Oh, my poor dear!" wailed Molly.

-"Who are you talking about?" asked Fleur.

-Ron!... my Ron!


	8. Marietta's flashback part 1

**AN:** **Hey guys! two new chapters and the next will be coming so soon; you see things are coming to light slowly.this flash back is part1 of Marietta's personal story,Enjoy.**

The ministry of magic was nearly empty since it was 1 a.m.. The sound of his own footsteps was resonating around the corridors, though he only heard them distantly. His mind subconsciously counted down each door he passed through:

"35, 34, 33..."

His brain had blocked any sort of emotions hours ago. It was time for business. Years of training in the most aggressive situations, had made this an automatic response to difficult times.

"26, 25, 24..."

He knew he couldn't hold Back the flood of emotions forever, but he would, for the time being.

"16, 15..."

He stopped in front of room number 14; took out his wand, muttered a spell quietly to unlock the door and turned the doorknob.

The room was dark, save for a blue flame, dancing in a jar on the table.

-"I knew you'd come." Said the woman sitting on a bench in the far corner of the room. "I actually expected you sooner, but sorry to disappoint you, I have nothing to tell you. I gave the whole story to the minister."

He pulled a chair and sat at the other end of the room, opening a file. He observed it a few minutes.

-I'm here to hear it myself. From the beginning. After the war. I'm here to hear it all.

-Look, I'm in no mood to go through it again with you.

-I don't think you are in a position to protest, not to me.

She looked at him for a few seconds. He knew she was probably too tired to resist and true enough, she began talking: "When I first realised there was certainly going to be a battle at Hogwarts on May 2nd, I left; like so many others. When I arrived home, a neighbour gave me some news..."

Flashback*

-"I'm leaving" She told Cho as she packed the last of her belongings.

-You're what? You can't be serious! If He Who Must Not Be Named wins, we're all dead! we need to fight him, alongside Harry...

-Don't try to fool yourself Cho. Don't try to fool me.

She suddenly dropped the backpack and turned to face her best friend.

-We both know you're staying, not because of honourable deeds, but because of Harry. You're still in love with him.

-"That's not..." Cho tried to protest, but Marietta was quicker.

-It's true! But let me tell you something, he loves Ginny Weasley; so don't sacrifice yourself for somebody who doesn't want you. Didn't you notice how she didn't let you go with him to our common room in the room of requirement? She has a tight grip on him Cho. Don't try to break them up. You deserve better than that.

She picked up her bag again and put her trainers on.

-You made me join Potter once and look what it did to me.

She pointed to her face, covered with a thick layer of makeup. Beneath laid despicable pustules, spelling "SNEAK".

-Because of that, no one's going to look at me for the rest of my life. I'm not letting you do it again. You are my friend Cho, so I really suggest you come back home with me. This is not our war to fight. We go back to our families and leave the country. We'll be safe.

She genuinely wanted Cho to go back home with her. She didn't want her friend to get hurt because of Harry Potter's heroic actions, again.

-"I'm staying Mary; I think it's the right thing to do." Cho whispered. Tears shining in her eyes.

-Cho, please be safe.

Marietta then hugged her best friend tightly and after a tearful goodbye, she found Mr filch in the courtyard, ready to leave with a bunch of other students.

back home*

She was home! She finally released a sigh of relief. She ran to the door and knocked; anxious to finally be with her family. She waited a few minutes, but no one came to the door. She knocked again; still nothing. She drew her wand and muttered "Alohomora". The door remained closed.

-Psst!... psst!

She first thought she had imagined the sound, but as she looked, the nextdoor neighbour was peering through a half opened door, motioning for her to go in; she did. The woman quickly locked the door and charmed it with her wand.

-"Mrs Walker? What's going on?" she asked.

-Ssh!... quiet Mary! They may still be out there!

Marietta was confused.

-Who?

-The death Eaters for God's sake!

The woman pushed her in a chair and sat across from her.

-Mary, listen carefully: Three days ago, a bunch of deatheaters came here, searching for muggleborns. You know the ministry is arresting them all now.

The woman took a deep breath to compose herself.

-Mary, they were here looking for your father, because he is a muggleborn.

-" W-what? my father... he left us. When I was 5!"

Marietta said somewhat angrily.

-"Ssh! keep quiet!" The woman said frantically. "Your mother told them that, but they didn't buy it, so they... they took your mother and sister with them."

Marietta felt like she was punched in the gut. What would she do now? Where were her mother and sister? She had to find them.

-Mrs... Mrs Walker, do you know them? The death Eaters who took them?

-"Well..." The woman looked kind of skeptical to give her any further information, but Marietta pressed.

-Mrs walker, please help me! They're all I have. I swear I wouldn't tell anyone about you, please. my sister is just 13!

Mrs Walker finally caved in.

-Oh, alright. I didn't recognise them all, but there was one of them who I recognised from the mass breakout of Azkaban; it was Rabastan Lestrange.

Marietta nodded and stood up ready to leave.

-"Mary dear, I'm sure your mother would want you well and alive, so be careful." Mrs Walker said.

-Will be. Thank you, for everything.

Then Marietta disapparated to the only place she knew she could stay for now:

"Leakycauldron"

At the Leakycauldron*

-"Hello! Anybody here?" She yelled for somebody as she stood at the front desk.

-"Dear child! What on earth are you doing here? Don't you know a bloody war is going on?" Said Tom, the owner of the pub, as he appeared in front of her.

-I need a place to stay, please.

-Have you gone barmy? You should be with your family!

-"Yes, but they're taken, by the death eaters. Please Mr Tom; I have no where to go." She said pleadingly.

-Oh... fine. Here.

He gave her a key

-"Don't make any sounds and don't wander." He warned.

-"Yes sir, thank you!" Marietta took the key gratefully and creeped upstairs. In the room, she paced, thinking of a possible way to get her family, but there was no way, except for finding those death Eaters. She was no Gryffindor; she was shaking head to toe, but her family was all she had, so she needed a plan and there was only one person she knew, who might be able to help her.


	9. Marietta's flashback 2

**Hey guys!!! sorry I'm late, but hopefully it'll be worth it. You see, if you're wondering where the main characters are, you should be patient and follow Marietta's story first. lots of** **love.**

 **Enjoy**

It was the early hours of the day. The streets were void of people. She crept into a dark alley, knowing the house she was looking for was at the end of it and sure enough, there it was. The "Greengrass mansion". It was a big white house with windows that were concealed from the inside with thick curtains. She knocked on the silver gate at the entrance. Almost instantly, a little house elf opened the gate.

-What can Letty do for you Miss?

-Uhm... Hi. I'm a friend of Daphne's, Marietta. I need to see her, please.

-Please come in Miss. Letty will call Miss Daphne right away.

The little house elf left to call Daphne. She didn't know Daphne very well; Sometimes they studied together in the library. She was a Slytherin, but unlike most of them, she was actually decent and Marietta knew; if somebody could help her find Rabastan Lestrange's address, it would be a Slytherin.

-Marietta? What are you doing here?

Daphne came down the stairs, wearing gorgeous long robes that made her hazel eyes prominent on her porcelain face. She really was beautiful. Thinking of the hideous pustules on her face, Marietta felt a surge of jealousy towards her, but quickly vanished it; she had more important matters at hand.

-Daphne! I'm really sorry to bother you. I know it's not the best time, given all that's happening at Hogwarts right now, but I need help.

So she told Daphne the whole story.

-"So let me get this straight, you need Rabastan Lestrange's address... from me?" Daphne asked incredulously.

-I know it's weird, but pure blooded families have so many connections and I thought maybe you could help me out.

Daphne looked hesitant for a few minutes.

-Please Daphne...

-Alright, I'm going to check my father's office, but I make no promises.

-That's more than enough!

She sat in the living room for what felt like hours, but it was only 20 minutes till Daphne returned.

-So?

-So, I didn't find any address for Rabastan Lestrange.

Marietta disappointedly got up to leave.

-But I did find the address of Rudophus Lestrange's mansion. I'm not sure he'll be there.

-Oh that's perfect! Daphne, I don't know how to thank you!

-"Don't let anyone know about our meeting, that's how." said Daphne.

-Of course! I'll never forget this. Thank you.

She left the Greengrass mansion. It was barely two hours later that the news of the Dark Lord's defeat was everywhere. If "You Know Who" was gone, it meant that the ministry was safe. It meant that maybe, she didn't have to use the address after all. So she left the Leaky Cauldron again to go to the ministry.

It was crazy inside the Ministry of Magic. Photos of Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived" and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new minister, were all over the place. Memos and copies of the Daily Prophet were flying across the rooms. Everybody was in a rush. She made her way to the Aurors' department, where was unfortunately, the centre of the chaos. Aurors were running back and forth, in and out of the rooms. She finally caught the attention of one of them and confidently declared:

-"I want to report a crime."

-" Ahmm... alright; why don't you report it to McRogers over there? I'm a bit busy here." Said the auror. He then rushed away.

Marietta edged closer to the man behind a desk who was writing 3 memos at the same time.

-Mr McRogers?

-Yes.

The man was too busy to look up.

-"I want to report a crime. Some death eaters kidnapped my family." Marietta said urgently.

-Look, many families have been kidnapped or lost for all sorts of reasons in the past year but we really have bigger issues at hand. Collins!Team 13 needs backup, hurry!

He started giving random orders to different people. Marietta tried desperately to catch his attention.

-Right, but don't you know my mother? Christine Edgecombe, from the Department of magical transportations. They captured her and my younger sister because my dad was a muggle born and...

-Look, you can leave their names and your address we'll owl you later, yeah? We are pretty busy at the time.

-I understand, but...

-Craig! Where are the folders regarding Azkaban cells?

-Sir, I really need...

-Craige! I need two support teams in Hogsmead, now! And maybe you could...

 _- **"Listen To Me!"** _Marietta shrieked and for a moment a few aurors around stopped to stare at her.

-Mr McRogers, I've lost my only parent and I have nowhere to go. Isn't it the ministry's responsibility to find my family?

McRogers sighed deeply and finally focused his attention fully on her.

-It is. And finding lost people is really a priority, but there are still local battles going on; There's so much to do at the moment and so many similar cases to yours to go through. Just write down your address. I promise we'll look for them, first chance, huh?

Marietta furiously scribbled down her address and left. After that she waited for days, but there was no news on her family and she knew, she really had to look herself.

She left leaky cauldron at dawn, pulled her hood down and apparated outside of the wards of what she knew to be the Lestrange Mansion. The Mansion resembled a castle, with tall walls an iron gate and an actual fortress at the far corner of the yard. She looked through the gate and observed the yard; It was magnificent. Dozens of pine trees lined the bright green lawn; In the centre, was a golden fountain, adorned with various colours of gemstones. "The flower beds were a riot of May colour and even on close inspection they were weedfree." The garden was a masterpiece. The majestic mansion was unlikely to be a death eater's. She had expected it to be a gloomy, deserted rubble, anything but this... she would give anything to live here.

She was so mesmerised by the mansion that she forgot the whole purpose of going there in the first place. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her and soon a rough hand covered her mouth, blocking her scream. She was hit with a stunning spell and the world went black...

Marietta eventually came around. She felt so cold, her teeth were chattering. Looking around, her vision was still blurry and unfocused in semi darkness, but she could tell, gone were the imperial sights of the garden. She was in a dark, damp cellar. She made to stand up, but soon she realised that her right foot was chained to the wall. Terrified she screamed:

-"Hello? Hello? Where am I? Who are you people? Hello?"

The door opened suddenly, revealing a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties; Tall and built, he had a black beard and long black hair that reached his neck. He was quite an attractive man, save for the scowl, prominent on his features.

-What's all this noise? Oh... look who's up and about, our little thief. Need a bit more experience then that to rob the ancient house of Lestrange.

-"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Marietta asked, her voice shaking making her fear obvious.

-I, my dear, want nothing to do with you. _You_ , are the one, lurking around our residence.

-I... I'm... I'm here to see Rabastan Lestrange.

The man looked taken aback by her straight answer, but only for a moment.

-"And why, may I ask, would you want to see him my beauty?" He asked in a smooth voice.

-He stole my family!

-Did he now?

-Yes! He did. He and a bunch of other criminals like you, attacked my house because my dad is a muggle born, though he left us years ago! I'm here to get my family back.

The man looked at her oddly for a second, then reached for his wand. Marietta coward in the corner at the sight of it, but to her amazement the man unlocked the chain and put the wand back in his robes.

-"Anthony!" He called out. A second later, a bald man with leather robes appeared at the door. The mysterious man walked to Anthony and whispered a few words to him, then he left the cellar.

-"Stand up." Anthony ordered.

-W-what?

-I said stand up!

She was too scared to argue, so she silently followed Anthony out of the cellar. He lead her up the stairs. They seemed to be in a wooden house that looked unlike the mansion she had seen before.

-"The Masters are on the run, they left their old house and since you were there, sneaking around, they took the liberty of taking you along." Anthony explained. Marietta wondered why he bothered explaining these to her.

-...you'll be staying in a room; You don't leave, you don't make a sound, you don't wander. I'll bring you some food and this evening, you'll be joining the masters for dinner. Clear?

\- I- I think so.

-You better.

They reached a door on the third landing. He ordered her in. It was a plain room with a bed and a desk and a window; comfortable enough.

-Don't forget what I told you. If you try to escape, be sure you'll be dead before you reach the door.

With that, he shut the door behind him. Marietta sat on the bed. Scared and confused, she waited.

In the evening, Anthony came back and lead her wordlessly to a dining room.

-Wait here until the masters arrive.

-Who are they?

-No questions!

She sat alone at the table for 15 minutes until two men entered the dining room, one being the same man she first met in the cellar.

-"So this is the girl, brother?" Asked the new man.

-Oh, indeed. I found her quite daring, so maybe she'll be of use.

-"What's your name girl?" The new man asked harshly.

-"M-Marietta." She mumbled.

-Is it true that you went to the Lestrange mansion looking for your family?

She nodded.

-"Interesting... Rabastan, I say she'd be of great use to our purpose." Rudolphos Lestrange said to his brother, a triumphant smirk on his face.


	10. Marietta's flashback 3

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive! sorry it took this long! but another chapter will be up soon, so I hope that makes up for the delay ;) Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in front of her family's kidnappers, cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. They were the ones who had kidnapped and terrorised so many innocent families, They had been close company and servants of "He Who Must Not Be Named" and currently, they were discussing her fate that laid in their hands, like their very own property.

-"She could get closer to the Order to figure out their routine." Rabastan Lestrange told his brother. Rodolfus contemplated on the idea for a moment, then said:

-"No, there should be another way. She shouldn't get exposed."

-Then what do you suggest brother?

Rodolphus stood up and walked to the fireplace, picked up a photo from the mantle and stared at it, silently gripping his drink in his hand. The photo, Marietta noticed, was one of a woman, but she wasn't able to get a clear view of her face since Rodolphus put it back on the mantle and turned his attention to her.

-"How well do you know Harry Potter?"

-S-sorry?

-You heard me; How well do you know Potter? Do you know where he lives? Who keeps him company? Tell me all you know about him.

Marietta, confused and terrified, had both of her predators' eyes on her, so she decided to co-operate.

-Well, I... I know his friends, but I don't know where he stays. I've heard that he used to stay with his muggle relatives, but I don't know if he still lives there.

Rodolphus took a moment to consider the information, then called:

-"Anthony!"

He walked in quickly.

-Yes sir.

-How many servants have we got left?

-Only Three sir.

-Worthless cowards. They left the first opportunity, didn't they? No matter now, they will pay in their own time. Gather everyone and go look for Potter. He seems to live with his relatives, you know, the muggles...

-"But Brother..." Rabastan interrupted cautiously: "Wouldn't that be an obvious choice on his part? He might be staying with a member of the Order or the house of a friend maybe."

-"Right, we should check everywhere. Girl! Who are his friends?" He asked, turning the question on her.

-W-Weasley... Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom maybe, and... Dean Thomas? Seamus Finnigan... I don't know, I've seen him hang out with all of them, but mainly Ron and Hermione.

-"Weasley you said?" Rodolphus asked. the change in his demeanour was conspicuous; his head turned so fast in her direction, he surely gave himself a whiplash and his back stiffened notably.

Marietta knew instantly that she shouldn't have said anything, but she was scared for herself and her family's lives.

-Anthony, check the muggle's and the Weasley's house; Granger's house was checked before. No one lives there.

-"Yes sir."

Anthony left and silent fell amongst the two brothers. Marietta was afraid they would snap at her if she made a sound, but she was restless.

-Can I get my family now?

Both heads turned in her direction, expressionless faces staring at her.

-"No." Said Rodolphus.

-But I told you all I knew! I just want to get them and leave; I swear I wouldn't...

-"I said No!" Snapped Rodolphus. "You do what I tell you and you do it perfectly and then, I might consider it."

A lump rose in Marietta's throat as she asked: -"Can I at least see them?"

-"No."

Rodulphus said with a tone of finality in his voice. He walked to the fireplace again and then commanded:

-"Rabastan, take her back to her room. Make sure she stays there."

As they walked back upstairs, Marietta thought of how her mum and sister might be feeling. They must be so scared right now; They could be cold or hungry. She would do anything to have them back. Then she thought of her father; He was probably lying in a comfortable bed somewhere, blissfully unaware of what was happening to them. She rememberd the last time she was this scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The quarrel had been going on for an hour now. The frightened, lonely child on the stairs, pulled her knees to her chest as she listened to her parents fight._

 ** _-I'm telling you, the money isn't enough! I've been working 2 shifts aday and it still doesn't pay off your debt. Take some responsibility Mark! Find a damn job!_**

 ** _-I told you, I do have a job..._**

 ** _-Oh, do you? you gamble for a living?_**

 ** _-Don't push me Chris! Shut the fuck up already!_**

 ** _-We've got two kids and yet you come back home every night stinking of liquor, God knows who you spend all day with, is it that slut I saw you with the other day? Or perhaps..._**

 _SLAP_

 _Marietta shuddered when she heard the sound. She hugged herself still more tightly, hoping it would be over soon._

 ** _-Look what you made me do! Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth woman?_**

 _The sound of slaps and punches and shouts echoed through the dark staircase, terrifying the five-year-old sitting behind the closed doors._

 ** _-Mark, please! Don't... Mark, stop! Don't do this, Mark..._**

 _Marietta couldn't take it any longer. She ran into the bedroom, grabbing her dad's arm that was going for another punch._

 ** _-Daddy, No! Daddy, please no more, please!_**

 _Her father looked startled to see her, but before he could say a word, her mother pulled herself off the ground._

 ** _-Didn't I tell you to stay in your room, Mary?_**

 _She scooped Marietta up in her arms and took her to the other room. She sat on the bed, Marietta clinging tightly to her neck, crying in her shoulder._

 _-Mummy... please, mummy stay here..._

 _-Shh... look at Hailey. She's asleep. You shouldn't wake your sister. Come on honey, go to sleep now._

 _-No! Don't go up mummy!_

 _-Shh... it's all over now, Mary. Don't worry, don't cry. shh... I'll be back soon._

 _Her mother left, but Marietta didn't go to sleep. She waited a few minutes before she snuck back up and listened closely as her parents spoke, this time in hushed voices._

 _-Mark, What's with the suitcase? Mark... where are you going?_

 _-Get out of the way Chris. It's for the best._

 _-Mark, are you... are you leaving us? leaving your children?_

 _-Chris, let go... Goodbye._

 _Then her father opened the door and walked out of the room. Marietta looked up at him apprehensively and he stared back at her for a moment, then hung his head and... left_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marietta was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised she was sniffling loudly.

Rabastan faced her and calmly said:

-"Stop crying. You'll see your family, just do as you're told. Now go back to your room and stay."

He locked her in the room again and left her be.

3 days later, Marietta was sitting with her captors once more, where Anthony was reporting to the two brothers.

-The muggles' house was abandoned, apparently no one's been there for a while; We wanted to check the Weasley house, but we couldn't catch a sight sir, their wards are too strong.

-"You idiots!" Shouted Rodolphus. "You should have kept guard for a few more days to see who lives in the house!"

-But sir, it was too dangerous, the bloody aurors are everywhere, if we had stayed there, they'd catch us in a blink.

A few seconds later, one of the other servants entered the room.

-Sir, one of the men at the ministry saw Potter and Arthur Weasley enter together, but he couldn't chase them for long, he had to leave before getting caught. We think he is staying with the Weasleys.

-"Fine, get out, both of you." Commanded Rabastan.

-It's just as I predicted Rodolphus. He is staying put for now and doesn't leave the safety of the words much, so we need to get inside somehow.

-"Yes, I see." Rodolphus contemplated for a full 15 minutes before turning to Marietta. Her heart was actually beating in her throat.

-Girl! Next week a funeral will be held at the Weasley house. You'll be taking a polyjuice potion and you will enter the service as stranger to pay your respects. Are you familiar with the potion?

Though confused, Marietta nodded.

-Good; Once there, I'm gonna need you to watch Potter and his friends closely. keep an eye on Arthur and Molly Weasley as well. I need to know what they're doing, any minor detail can be vital. You'll introduce yourself as Helena Dawson and you work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and you offer them your help on behalf of the department. We might need you to interact with them again.

-"Does a Helena Dowson even exist?" Asked Marietta.

-She did, she is dead now.

Marietta didn't dare ask how she had died. Some part of her already knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On May 11th Marietta stood in a formal black suit behind the massive crowd who were there to pay their respects and say goodbye to Fred Weasley. Helena Dawson was a tall woman with shoulder length blonde hair and light brown eyes. She observed the Weasley family as they sat on the front row: Molly Weasley was crying her heart out on her husband's shoulder, Ginny Weasley, her daughter, was trying to calm her and next to her were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and some other family members she didn't recognise. When it was time for the family to say their final goodbyes, Ron Weasley looked at Hermione Granger beside him, who gave him an encouraging nod. Hermione and Harry stood back to give the family some privacy. Marietta got close enough to hear their conversation:

-No Harry, stop doing this. How can you be strong for Ron and Ginny if you keep blaming yourself? For God's sake, snap out of it!

-I just thought everything is going to be fine now that he's gone and look at us. We're still miserable...

-Of course we are! No one said everything was going to be fixed in a matter of 10 days! It's going to take time.

Harry Potter nodded and changed the topic at once.

-"So... you're leaving."

-You know I am Harry; I have to.

-Yes, but it's still too soon, don't you think? Australia can wait for another week or two.

-We'll see about that.

"Australia? Why would she go there?" Thought Marietta.

-"You know how much I miss them." Hermione was saying. "They are my parents. I need to get them.

-"I understand Hermione, I really do, but just a few more days? For Ron?" Harry pleaded.

-"Are you sure it's not because _you_ don't want to have to handle everything alone for a change?" Asked Hermione humorously.

-"That too." Said Harry, chockling softly.

So Hermione Granger was going to Australia after her parents. They must have gone into hiding during the war. As Harry walked away Marietta decided to approach Hermione.

-"Ms Granger?" She said in a fake formal tone. Hermione turned to look at her, smiling politely, probably presuming she was a guest.

-Oh, Hello Ms?

-"Helena Dowson, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Said Marietta, shaking her hand. "I'm here on behalf of the department, to offer you all our condolences and services; After all, our world owes you and your friends a great deal."

-That's so kind of you ma'am, thank you. Why don't you have a seat?

Hermione turned to take her leave but Marietta couldn't let her go now, she had yet to get information out of her

-The Weasleys are a generous family, as a matter of fact, I assume you and Mr Potter live with them at the time?

-Well... just for the time being.

-And what about your family? Aren't they around?

Too much! She had made her quite suspicious she could tell Hermione was skeptical to give away any more information, so she added quickly:

-"Sorry for all the questions Ms Granger, I was only curious because our department has been dealing with many cases of missing families as of late; Just making sure yours is doing alright."

Hermione smiled with relief and replied:

-"They are quite alright, thank you for asking though."

-You are very welcome, How are you all dealing?

-As well as we can, I guess; I mean it's tough at times, but we're all getting by. We are also helping to rebuild the school and it helps distract us a bit.

An idea sparked in Marietta's brain, the spark was weak, but if the idea worked, she could have Hermione wrapped around her finger and get any information out of her, but first she had to check.

-You know miss Granger, now that you've put all this behind you, you might want to start thinking about a career. I have heard that your school results are very promising.

A definite blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks, she was obviously excited to discuss her education.

-Oh, I should probably go back to school to earn my NEWTs results if I want to start anything out.

-That's a wise decision, but perhaps not necessary. There are departments that would accept you without needing those results; with an intelect like yours, as a matter of fact, department of magical law might consider that. Do you have any interest in law?

-I don't know, I mean, I once swore to someone that I would never join that department...

She laughed awkwardly at her own attempt at making a joke and wrapped her arms around herself. She then continued:

-"I don't know if I am qualified for law but I might be able to do a lot of good by joining in."

-Oh, you sure can, of course I need to discuss this with a few colleagues of mine before promising anything, but I reckon we could fix an interview in a week; what do you say?

-Oh in a week? But I won't be in England by then. I will probably leave for a trip to Sydney by 16th, but I can make it back quick!

-No worries; I'm sure we can arrange something. I'll owl you. It was a pleasure meeting you Hermione.

-The pleasure is all mine Ms Dawson, thank you for everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodulphus was absent from the room that evening and for some reason, Marietta felt more at ease in the presence of the younger brother.

-"Is that all you got out of her?" Quizzed Rabastan.

-It is, but I have a plan.

-"Getting creative, are we? You wanna join the ranks? I can arrange for you, you know. You can put that Ravenclaw brain of yours into good use." His tone was sarcastic and... what was that something else? Something that also glinted in his dark eyes. Was it..?

-"I assure you, I am only doing this to get my family back as fast as possible." She spat with extra rage in her voice. "Before anything, I need a ticket to Sydney, on Saturday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here she was, in Australia, with two men to accompany her, making sure she didn't run away.

-"Alright, I need you to find out where she is staying, can you do that?"

-"I will." Snarled one of the men. "You, stay inside your room, don't attempt to run away or I'll send you right back to Rodolphus."

-"Fine!" She clipped.

A few hours later, the man returned with a hotel address, where Hermione was staying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the cafeteria of the hotel, disguised as Helena Dawson, Marietta was waiting for Hermione to make an appearance. 2 hours and still nothing.

She wondered about what she was actually doing; Sure, she was trying to save her family... for the most part. A very small part of her though, so tiny to even count, didn't mind this. It excited her actually, doing something important, no matter how wrong it was, there was no denying the anticipation, or the tingle in the boils on her face the first time she saw Hermione at the funeral.

She was starting to think that those two idiots had given her the wrong address, when suddenly, Hermione made her way in to order a coffee. Marietta quickly busied herself with an Australian magazine, but made sure that Hermione could see her face and it worked!

-"Ms Dowson?" Hermione asked, approaching her.

-"Hermione! What a coincidence!" Marietta gave a fake gasp at the sight of her.

-Sure... uhm, what are you doing here in Sydney?

She noticed that Hermione was looking slightly suspicious again, so she quickly offered:

-"I'm on a business trip here; now that I think about it, you had told me something about coming to Australia; for a vacation I presume?

Hermione sighed and sat herself down.

-It's anything but a vacation. I'm here to find my parents actually; I sent them here to keep them safe from the war.

-Oh my! So why aren't you staying with them?

There was that a sceptical tone again when Hermione answered:

-"Oh, no reason! just..." Hermione was wringing her hands in her lap and mumbling quiet nonsense.

-Hermione, if there is anything wrong, you need to let an adult in on this. You can trust me.

-What I've done is a bit illegal, you see...

It was truly shocking; As Hermione proceeded to tell her the story, Marietta realised all over again how clever she was. For a moment, Marietta wondered why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw.

-I don't judge in any way Hermione; it must have been hard for you. I admire your courage. Would you like me to accompany you to their house?

-"No, no, I'll be fine, thank you." Said Hermione, pinching her nose and by her choked voice Marietta could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

-I can't possibly let you go alone like this. I'll go with you; at least for my peace of mind.

-Ms Dawson, you have been too kind to me. I... I don't even know what to say.

-No words needed Hermione, and it's Helena to you. Now shall we?

So she and Hermione apparated to a house, located on the outskirts of the city.

-Is this the right house Hermione? Do you want me to go in with you?

-This is the right house, but I think I'll be alright from here. Ms Daws... Helena, I'm really grateful for everything, I guess I'll see you back at the hotel, right?

-Of course; now I'll just wait here until you're inside.

Hermione nodded and approached the house. Marietta watched cautiously as she brought down the wards around the house and went inside and quite simply, she knew her wards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout their stay in Australia, Hermione and Marietta met many times. It was safe to say that Hermione was feeling quite friendly towards Helena; she spoke more confidently in her presence. She told her about how her parents had been quite angry with her for the first couple of days and how they had to stay in Sydney for a few more months to make an arrangement for their jobs, while she would be returning to England. Finally after 3 weeks, Hermione returned to England; Marietta followed after her in 2 days.

She was escorted right back to the Lestranges. Rodolphus was once again absent upon her arrival, which lifted her mood a bit. The man creeped the daylight out of her.

-"So, How did your plan go?" Asked Rabastan.

-"Very well; I know where her parents live, how to lift their wards and how long they'll be staying in Australia; More importantly, I know she trusts me, or _Helena_ , enough to stay in touch." Explained Marietta.

-"Touche." Said Rabastan with an impressed tone. "You are indeed a Ravenclaw, I say you deserve a reward after this."

-"A-a reward?" Marietta stuttered, completely taken aback by the praise and her cheeks heated up.

-I am not somebody who disregards intellect or obedience. Follow me.

So she did. They walked down the staircase until they reached a cellar. It was dark and creepy and Marietta didn't like it one bit.

-Wh-why are we here?

Rabastan didn't answer, but pushed a metal door open and motioned for her to get in. She tried to turn around and run back upstairs, but Rabastan pulled her forward by the waist, pushing her inside. It was too dark to see anything. She flourished her wand to conjure a little flame and have a look around. When she did, the air left her lungs.

-"M-mum? Hailey? Oh my God! It's you!" She screamed and ran towards her mother who was huddled on the floor with Hailey with their eyes as wide as saucers.

-"Mary? Mary! My Darling!" Her mother smothered her face with kisses while her sister gave her a tight hug.

-"Oh Mary, they caught you too, didn't they? Those horrible people!" Wailed Hailey, not letting go of her shirt.

-No, no... they haven't caught me, I just need to do something for them and then I'll get you both out, I promise.

-"Do what? What are they making you do?" Asked her mother as she squeezed her hand in pure panic.

-Mum, it's not a big deal. I'll be safe and so will you.

-No Marietta! You don't have to do anything for these people, just run away! Do you hear me?

-Mum, It's alright I...

-No!

-Mum, please, I'll be okay, I promise. I'll come get you soon, Hailey please don't cry!

-"Times up!" Said Rabastan's voice from behind the metal door.

-"Mary, please be careful." said Hailey in a small voice as she was shaking head to toe.

Marietta pulled both of them in a hug and said:

"I will be, don't be scared. We'll go back to our home soon. I love you so...

-"Time to go!" Shouted Rabastan.

-"It's just a short goodbye, ok?" Marietta reassured her family one last time and left the cell.

No sooner than she set foot in the corridor, she dissolved into a wave of uncontrollable sobs. She had trouble even breathing and she was completely unaware of the pair of arms that lifted and carried her back to her room. A few minutes later, she was in the room given to her and Rabastan was shoving a glass of cold water into her shaking hands.

-W-why are you doing this? what... why? How can you people be so cruel?

She wasn't expecting an answer, but Rabastan rubbed his face in his hands, stared at her for a few second, sat himself down at the end of her bed and then started talking:

-"My brother and I were loyal servants of the dark lord; We spent more than 13 years in Azkaban, waiting for him to return. Never once had our loyalty wavered and then he returned and freed us from the prison. We were his most prized followers, the only people to have stayed faithful to him since he first disappeared. Our gain from defeating Potter would have been greater than any other; Gold, power, command, respect... things we lost years ago and here we are now. All we were hoping to attain is destroyed once again by Potter. So consider this our revenge against him, but my brother's grudge against the Weasley family goes back to May 2nd."

Marietta was listening cautiously to the untold story of the Lestranges, her tears had dried on her pink cheeks and her breathing had finally gained a normal pace.

-The day of the battle, you mean?

-Yes; My brother's wife was killed that day by Molly Weasley. Now, not many people know this, but my brother's marriage to Bellatrix Black was more than an honourable deed to bond two pure families, more than an arrangement. Bella and Rodolphus met at Hogwarts. He was a few years older and not long past before he fell for her. No one knew but me. She had him wrapped around her little finger. He would kill if she asked him to; So our families decided to bond by this marriage. Rodolphus actually worshipped her, it was scary, the things he would do for her. When the dark lord fell for the first time, Rodulphus tried to send her abroad, but they got caught. After 13 years spent in Azkaban, I could tell that Bella was completely demented; she had lost her mind, but my brother still loved her. On May 2nd Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix. With Bella gone, Rodolphus lost everything. Nothing is more dangerous than a man who's got nothing to lose. Rodolphus wants revenge. He wants to inflict the Misery Molly Weasley has brought on him back on the Weasley family. "An eye for an eye" He says. He wants to kill Arthur Weasley.

By the end of the story Marietta was speechless. She didn't want to help kill somebody. Someone innocent. Rabastan's face was void of any emotions, his pointed features hadn't wavered once while he talked about the plan to murder an innocent man. He had no problem with killing.

-B-but Arthur Weasley hasn't done anything to him! I don't want to be responsible for a Murder!

-Do you not want to see your family again?

-Yes of course I do, but...

-No buts then. This is their only way out.

He was about to take his leave when Marietta asked:

-"Are you really going to give me back my family or is this just a trick?"

Rabastan stared at her for a second and just when she thought she saw a flicker of sympathy in his coal black eyes, he looked away, then said curtly:

-"Just stick to the plan".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **AN: Creepy things happening right? And is Marietta seeking just a little bit of a revenge too???** **I'm waiting for reviews:)**


End file.
